Colour of Mine
by rolling-Chiyo
Summary: Random AU drabbles. it's about Tetsuya... and his friend's... and all their shenanigans. Warnn! OOC, garing, typo, update lama, dsb.
1. Sight

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Jam antik yang pernah menjadi barang keberuntungannya musim gugur tahun lalu menunjuk malas angka satu. Kacamatanya berembun di atas daun momiji di sebelah tempat tidurnya, beberapa kedipan warna kuning menyusuri bingkai tebalnya sebelum terbang keluar jendela yang terbuka, bergabung dengan bintik bintang yang saling berbisik.

Pohon sakura yang mulai meranggas bercahaya redup di bawah bulan baru yang menunjukkan jalan di tengah kegelapan. Wisteria yang bermekaran menghias halaman dengan rona ungu dan biru pucat. Sulur Morning Glory yang merambat di bingkai jendela menjadi tempat bermain beberapa Nimph kayu. Kunang-kunang berkedip mengikuti irama cicadas musim panas yang belum lelah dan jangkrik yang mulai beraktifitas.

"Shin-chan?" seorang remaja bersurai raven memanggil pemilik kamar hampa yang hanya berisi tempat tidur dan semua tumbuhan dari luar kamar. "Hallo!" serunya yang duduk di antara sulur lebat yang lebih mirip akar pohon.

"Kazunari?" satu kata balasan dan wajah Kazunari bersinar oleh kebahagiaan. Dia terkekeh seperti anak kecil.

"Mou, Shin-chan!" dia tersipu. Melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang pandangannya kabur tanpa bantuan kacamata. Terlebih dengan hanya jamur-jamur di dinding yang menjadi penerangan kamar itu.

Shintarou menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya, mendapati daun-daun yang menumpuk tinggi di bawah kacamatanya berubah menjadi bunga matahari yang merona pudar dalam gelap. Memasang kacamatanya, Shintarou berkedip menyesuaikan pandangannya lalu beralih kembali pada sang elang yang tengah dipeluk oleh batang berduri mawar putih liar.

"Nah! Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Kazunari menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekiankalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Jangan bodoh Kazunari. Aku tidak punya kaki yang bisa ku gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan. Atau sayap untuk sekedar mendampingimu berkeliling." dan jawaban yang sama. Kazunari merengut lalu menghela napas sebal. Sebelum sosok dirinya hilang bersama cahaya matahari yang jatuh bersama keheningan serangga yang melafalkan lagu bersua mantera semalaman.

"Midorima-san, selamat pagi!" sang perawat masuk dengan senyuman, meski yang Shintarou lihat hanyalan siluet kuning yang membentuk tubuh seorang wanita.

"Kazunari mengajakku berjalan-jalan lagi malam ini." hanya itu yang diutarakan Shintarou sebelum membisu hingga malam berikutnya dia bertemu Kazunari pandangannya hampa menerawang ke dinding di seberang pintu masuk. Sang perawat menegang mendengar nama mantan kekasih Shintarou, sebelum beralih menuju ranjangnya yang mengisi kamar putih kosong yang hanya berupa dinding, lantai, langit-langit dan pintu masuk dengan ventilasi beruji. Perawat itu membuka selimut Shintarou untuk mendapati belenggu di kaki pasiennya memiliki bekas cakaran baru.

.

Silahkan kembangkan imajinasi kalian sendiri-sendiri ini hanya drabble AU tanpa tujuan tertentu... /authordibuang


	2. Ou –ji?

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

"Tecchan! Pagi!" Tetsuya menoleh ke asal suara yang baru menyapanya. Takao dengan senyum lebar melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Kazunari-kun. Mengantarkan pesanan?" balasnya dengan tingkat kesopanannya yang sudah paten. Takao hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil satu buket dari keranjang sepedanya.

"Untuk kelasmu yang salalu ramai itu, Tecchan!"

"A- aah... terima kasih Kazunari-kun." dengan anggukan mereka mengakhiri perjumpaan rutin mereka setiap pagi. Kini tinggal Kazunari yang mengayuh menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah dihapalnya, mengantarkan pesanan bunga lainnya.

Namun harus terhenti sementara karena sepeda peninggalan bibinya yang pemilik toko bunga itu harus menabrak seorang pejalan kaki di tikungan. Antara beruntung tak beruntung karena bunga yang dibawanya dalam keranjang tidak ada yang rusak, tapi jatuh berserakan menimbun korban yang ditabraknya. Sedikit mengherankan karena yang ia tabrak hanya membisu meski tersungkur di trotoar.

"No- nona! Anda tidak apa-apa?" dalam kepanikannya, Kazunari menyingkirkan buket-buket bunganya, menyisihkannya ke sisi dalam trotoar agar tidak terkena lebih banyak dampak buruk dari ketidak beruntungannya. "Apa kau terluka?" sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hal lain yang membuat ini menjadi ketidakberuntungan adalah ketika Kazunari membantu korbannya berdiri. Dari penampilannya saja dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa korbannya adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Kazunari melihat sepatu ber-hak tinggi sekitar dua inchi masih tergeletak di beton trotoar di samping tas jinjing jingga, terlepas ketika pemiliknya jatuh. Dan perempuan itu masih lebih tinggi darinnya. Berpikir positip, mungkin nona ini adalah seorang model.

Dan mengesampingkan ketidakberuntungannya, Kazunari merasa cukup diberkahi. Mungkin benar perempuan itu adalah seorang model, dengan garis wajah lembut dengan sedikit tirus, kulit kuning gading yang mulus, hidung bangir dan bibir tipis memerah alami. Rambut lurus yang terpotong rapi tidak sampai menyentuh bahu, senada dengan iris jernih teduh emerald di balik bulu mata lentik terbingkai kaca mata oval ber-frame hitam polos. Perempuan ini menduduki posisi tercantik secara otomatis di pikiran Kazunari.

Namun satu hal. Dia masih tidak mengeluarkan sepotong katapun, walau hanya ungkapan sakit karena jatuh seperti 'aw' atau 'aduh'.

"Ma- maafkan aku. Aku agak sedikit terburu-buru tadi, e- hehee..." aku Kazunari gugup.

Perempuan itu hanya memandang Kazunari cukup lama dengan tatapan datar yang membuat Kazunari kuyub oleh keringat dinginnya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sekali dan membenarkan penampilannya, sebelum membungkuk sopan sebelum mengitari Kazunari dan berjalan pergi.

Butuh beberapa detik lainnya untuk pemuda beraambut legam itu menerima informasi ke otaknya.

"A- ah! Nona! A- apa aku boleh tahu namamu?!" serunya gugup bercampur antusias, sedikit dari bagian pikirannya mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia telah tertarik, hampir mencapai suka, pada pandangan pertama. Perempuan itu hanya terlalu cantik untuk kebaikan mentalnya.

Perempuan tinggi itu berhenti. Sepertinya terkejut oleh pertanyaan spontan Kazunari. Ragu, dia melirik ke belakang. Mendapati Kazunari memasang senyuman lebar karena mendapat respon. Bermain dengan strap tasnya, rona manis mulai merambati pipinya hingga telinga. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan bisikan yang masih bisa Kazunari tangkap. "... Shintarou... Midorima Shintarou." dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan area pandangan Kazunari.

Kazunari sendiri tengah membeku. Butuh lebih banyak detik sebelum wajahnya meledak merah, otaknya kelebihan beban, jantungnya serasa memukuli rusuknya untuk keluar secara paksa, sebelum ia menguap dan merosot ke jalanan beton.

Kazunari positif mendapat serangan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan efek negatifnya, mungkin dia harus mempertanyakan seksualitasnya karena bereaksi se-extreme itu ketika mendengar suara bass yang bahkan lebih dalam dari suaranya menyebutkan satu nama dengan nada malu-malu-mau.

.

Hmm... gak pinter kasi efek bunga-bunga ato hyper-reactions.. gak terlalu tertarik shoujo sii... kecuali shoujo-ai dikit-dikit /Authorlambaitangankekamera/

 **Chi's big thanks for, L**


	3. Move on?

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

"Tecchan!" tegur Kazunari yang sedari tadi hanya bicara sendiri tanpa diperhatikan oleh temannya yang ada di seberang meja, sibuk menyeruput vanila milkshake yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung habis padahal satu jam penuh Kazunari bercerita temannya itu terus minum. "Aku serius di sini! Kau sendiri kanapa bisa mudah sekali move on?!" serunya frustasi. Kazunari frustasi. Iya. Pasanya dia baru saja patah hati. Dan semua luapan kesedihannya dia tumpahkan pada teman berambut baby blue itu.

Tetsunya diam. Masih diam. Hingga suara 'pop' dari terpisahnya hubungan antara bibir tipis dan sedotan terjadi. Kazunari sweatdrop di tempatnya, gagal paham terhadap kecintaan Tetsuya terhadap minuman yang menurutnya terlalu manis itu. Lalu memulai, "Sejujurnya, Kazunari-kun." sedikit jeda, menata kalimat yang sekiranya cukup sopan untuk dilontarkan tapi malah membuat salah paham. "Saya tidak pernah move on dari siapa pun."

Kazunari cengo. "Ta- tapi... ka- kau bilang- tunggu! Apa karena kau bisa langsung mendapatkan penggantinya? Aaahh! Aku salah bertanya pada orang populer sepertimu!" Kazunari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bukannya mendapat solusi, dia malah makin sakit hati karena cemburu akan kepopuleran Tetsuya.

"Bukan begitu, Kazunari-kun." Tetsuya menunggu hingga Kazunari memberi perhatian terhadap kata-katanya. "Awalnya saya hampir sama saja dengan Kazunari-kun ketika Akashi-kun memutuskan hubungan kami." sekarang dia mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Kazunari, pasalnya dia hanya tahu kalau Tetsuya hanya memiliki Ahomine dan Bakagami sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

"Hoo... Tecchan, frustasi?" dia hanya bisa mendapatkan gambaran Tetsuya dengan wajah datar yang biasanya dan sekarang dia pakai. Bukan karena otaknya tidak kreatif, tapi wajah itu seperti sudah permanen seperti itu. Tapi apakah itu berarti Tetsuya adalah masokis? Tetap menyimpan perasaan indah yang menyakitkan itu? Kazunari saja semalaman menangis.

"Ya, dan saya tidak pernah move on dari Akashi-kun. Saya hanya menjadi rasional dan realis, berpikir bahwa Akashi-kun berasal dari keluarga berdarah biru dan harus memiliki keturunan, tidak selamanya dia bisa bermain-main dengan kehidupan romansanya. Meski begitu saya masih menyukai bagaimana Akashi-kun memanggil nama saya dan saya juga masih merindukan dia yang tertidur di pangkuan saya." dalam hati dia menambahkan, 'dan tinggi kami tidak terlalu jauh berbeda.'

"Lalu Aomine-kun, Kazunari-kun sudah tahu ceritanya. Itu karena dia mengidap selfcest." Kazunari terkikik. Aomine memang Ahomine. "Kise-kun, walau dia yang memutuskan hubungan kami, dia sendiri yang terus kembali mengharap. Mungkin penyesalan yang datang di akhir."

"Tunggu! Kau dan Kise?"

"Ya, Kazunari-kun. Tapi dia terus mengamati Aomine-kun, mengejar Aomine-kun. Aominecchi ini, Aominecchi itu. Hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh hati pada orang lain dan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami untuk mengejar orang itu, yang sudah jelas adalah Aomine-kun." walau cerita yang dituturkannya sangat tragis, wajah itu masih datar tanpa emosi. Ingin rasanya Kazunari melempar bogem sayang namun batinnya ingin memeluk kasihan. Kazunari dilema. "Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari betapa egoisnya Aomine-kun dan akhirnya merasa bersalah."

Di sini Kazunari memutuskan ingin meninju temannya, walau hanya sekilas, dia melihat bibir tipis itu tertarik keatas menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Tapi kau tahu, walau saya selalu menolak Kise-kun, saya tidak pernah move on dari perhatiannya. Karena perhatian Kise-kun yang terkesan terlalu berlebihan itu selalu diberikan sepenuh hati." Kazunari berguman takjub. Takjub akan pengetahuan barunya bahwa Tetsuya ada di sisi sadis.

"Yang terakhir Kagami-kun. Tentu saja saya tidak bisa move on darinya. Dia gambaran sempurna malaikat. Senyum bodoh, skill memasak, mandiri mengurus diri sendiri dan siapa pun yang menjadi pasangannya. Wajahnya ketika malu juga sangat manis."

"Tecchan! Itu terlalu sempurna sebagai tipe isteri idaman! Kenapa kalian putus?!"

"Oh, seperti yang saya bilang. Kagami-kun itu gambaran sempurna malaikat, intinya dia terlalu polos."

"... ma- maksud... maksudmu... polos..."

"Ya, polos, polos yang itu."

"... aa.."

"Dan selama saya berhubungan dengan Kagami-kun, saya lebih merasa hidup bersama pengasuh. Dia menangis ketika saya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tapi sejujurnya, Kagami-kun adalah pasangan terbaik yang pernah saya miliki. Meski begitu, saya rasa kehadirannya sebagai seorang teman lebih baik dari pada saya harus memikirkan tentang diri saya yang seperti pengangguran tidak berguna."

"...err..."

"Kagami-kun bekerja sebagai desaigner freelance, pendapatannya lebih dari pendapatan saya sebagai seorang pengajar. Kagami-kun memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, sementara saya hanya minum kopi dan menonton televisi."

"Aah!"

"Dan untuk sekarang ini, saya sedang tidak memiliki siapa pun sebagai kekasih."

"Eeh? Bohong! Padahal kau itu populer!" protes Kazunari, seratus persen melupakan kesedihannya karena cerita cinta masa lalu Tetsuya. "Ba- bagai mana dengan Izuki-san?"

"Dia hanya senior di tempat saya bekerja, lagi pula dia sepertinya sudah memiliki pasangan meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan."

"Lalu pemuda yang bersamamu di depan TK ketika aku mengantarkan bunga saat itu?"

"Furihata-kun mengantarkan anaknya karena itu hari pertamanya pindah."

"Lalu... tunggu, pria menyeramkan yang ada di fotomu bersama Mayuzumi-san?"

"Haizaki-san? Kami hanya bertemu sekali dan tidak terlalu banya bicara, Chihiro-nii hanya membawanya berkunjung karena masalah pekerjaan. Lagi pula Kazunari-kun, bukankah ini tentang dirimu yang sedang patah hati?"

"Aa... tapi aku tidak mau membayangkan kau dengan laki-laki seperti itu," Kazunari menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan, "dan aku tidak percaya kau mengingatkanku tenatang masalah itu, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan diriku pulang memikirkan ceritamu dan tidur tanpa terpikir masalahku sendiri."

"Tapi itu tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu Kazunari-kun."

"Ghhaaah, aku tahu! Aku tahu! memang sekarang aku bisa apa?"

"..." sejenak terdiam, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu berkata dengan nada datar yang seolah begitu polos. "... bagaimana denganku?"

Kazunari mungkin akan tersedak jika dia sedang makan atau meminum sesuatu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Dia hanya bisa diam dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya. Otaknya memproses lambat reaksi yang tepat. Apa Tetsuya mempermainkannya? Atau ini hanya candaan? Apa Tetsuya serius? Apa ini kenyataan atau delusinya yang patah hati?

"Kazunari-kun?"

Bunyi kaca pecah dan foodtray yang jatuh dengan suara begitu keras yang menyadarkan Kazunari dari syoknya. Menoleh ke asal suara kekacauan itu, seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian tebal lengkap dengan mantel berdiri dari kursinya. Dua pelayan Majiba menghampiri pria itu, satu menanyakan apa yang salah sementara yang lainnya membereskan peralatan makan yang bisa membahayakan pelanggan lain.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?!" seru pria itu penuh amarah. Dia berbalik, menghampiri meja mereka dan langsung menggebrak meja yang sekeras batu berlapis akrilik. Sepertinya sakit.

"Salam, Midorima-kun. Saya minta maaf, sepertinya saya tidak mengerti maksud Midorima-kun." dia tersenyum. Sopan. Terlalu sopan. Terlalu manis. Sementara Kazunari memasuki syok tahap lain.

"Apa kau bermaksud merebut Kazunari dariku, nanodayo?!"

"Saya tidak mengerti, sungguh. Kazunari-san datang kepada saya dengan perasaan sakit hati, terlebih dia sendiri berkata bahwa seseorang telah membuangnya hingga kini dirinya tidak memiliki pasangan." sarkas.

Shintarou terdiam, wajahnya sedikit masam akan kenyataan. Rasa bersalah menghantui pikirannya sejak kemarin, awal dari semua ini.

"Tecchan benar," suara Kazunari hanya seperti bisikan. "Tetsuya benar! Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas agar aku tidak usah mengganggumu lagi! Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku bahwa Tetsuya merebutku?!"

"Kazunari! Itu hanya karena aku sedang tertekan! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu-"

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengusirku karena kelinci itu kabur."

"Tapi-"

"Siapa suruh membawa kalinci hidup saat kencan kita, hah?!"

"Itu lucky itemku, nanodayo! Dan hari itu posisiku terbawah!"

"Jadi kau akan lebih mementingkan keberuntunganmu dalam horoskop dari pada aku?!"

"Bukan it-"

Pertengkaran itu terhenti karena dua pasangan yang sedang panas-panasnya bertengkar itu mendapat hantaman dari foodtray di kepala mereka. Sang pelaku hanya berwajah datar, menunggu mereka cukup sadar situasi, "Kalian membuat saya malu. Kazunari-kun, Midorima-kun. Semua ini terjadi karena kebodohan kalian berdua, pikirkan baik-baik semua yang terjadi di antara kalian. Gunakan kepala kalian, bukan suara keras kalian itu. Terlebih jika kalian di tempat umum!"

Ya. Percekcokan homo itu disaksikan oleh semua pengunjung dan staff Majiba. Remaja perempuan cekikikan, yang laki-laki memperhatikan tertarik, orang tua menutupi telinga anak mereka.

"Jika kalian sudah tenang, tolong duduk dan bicarakan baik-baik!" Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya, mendorong dua orang itu untuk duduk sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya dan milkshakenya. "Jangan gunakan kekerasan, jika tidak tertahankan," dia meletakkan dua kupon mencurigakan dan satu kotak seukuran genggaman. "Selesaikan dengan ini!" dan melenggang pergi sambil menyeruput kembali milkshakenya.

Kazunari dan Shintarou cengo. Lalu sweatdrop, sebelum meledak dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Dua kupon love hotel untuk sepasang dua malam berturut-turut dan satu paket pengaman hanya duduk manis di tempat mereka diletakkan. Dalam batin mereka kompak menyumpah serapahi Tetsuya yang pergi seperti tanpa dosa.

.

Drabble, tapi gabisa stop nulis ini ide karena kenyataanya tadi ada yang nanya Author gimana cara move on... Author ga pernah muv on puh-liisss.. /pundung/

 **Chi's big thanks for, L**


	4. if

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kouki memperhatikan sketsanya lagi. Coretan dengan pensil berwarna merah yang mengukir sebuah potret tanpa wajah. Memperhatikan untuk beberapa menit lebih lama sebelum mencoretnya dengan garis kasar asal-asalan.

Suara debam cukup keras terdengar ketika Kouki meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja, dengan keras. Dia meringis perih, tentu sakit. Tapi pikirannya masih bisa fokus. Fokus mengingat kembali sosok anggun yang dia temui, tidak sengaja. Kalau bukan karena dia reflek menyapa Tetsuya ketika melihatnya di pusat perbelanjaan siang tadi, mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu ... indah. Dia cukup bisa menahan diri ketika ada di hadapannya, namun begitu sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya, Kouki berlari. Bergegas pulang dan menggapai peralatannya. Menggores banyak sketsa, mencoba.

Aah, seandainya saja Kouki bisa memandang wajah itu lebih lama lagi, mungkin menyentuhnya, menyisir surai merah yang mungkin akan terasa seperti sutera terbaik kaisar Cina, mendalami lebih banyak tiap lekukan wajah itu, dahi, ke pipi, hidung hingga dagu, leher jenjang hingga pundak dan dada bidang yang terbalut kemeja, merekam lebih baik lagi pada manik ruby jernih yang begitu kokoh tanpa sirat keraguan akan apa yang mereka sampaikan. Kouki ingin, mendengar seperti apa suara orang itu. Membayangkan alunan bernada sensual yang akan, mungkin, aah, _pasti_ akan membuat Kouki meleleh jika mendengarnya menyebut namanya. _'Kouki, Kouki.'_

Seandainya...

Ah, bodohnya dirinya. Seharusnya dia meminta Tetsuya memperkenalkannya pada orang itu. Masa bodoh dengan teman lainnya yang membentuk kerumunan berisik yang tidak jauh dari Tetsuya dan sang , ...apa? ...pujaan? Dia tak lebih dari orang mesum sekarang.

Kouki merasa, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Darah Kouki dengan semangat merambat naik ke kepala, memberikan rona manis ke wajah Kouki. _Apa benar?_ Dan warna memerah menyebar hingga ke telinga dan turun ke lehernya. Kouki pening. Dia seperti seorang gadis remaja di masa pubertas. Begitu, kasmaran. Bukan berarti dia belum pernah mengalami yang namanya taksir-taksiran cinta monyet dan sejenisnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya berpacaran. Dia hanya sedikit... lupa. Ya, setelah sekian lama menyendiri karena semua urusan pendidikan dan finansial keluarganya yang begitu menguras perhatiannya.

"Onii-chan?" dua ketukan pelan mengiringgi. Lalu pintu terbuka perlahan, sedikitnya memastikan penghuni ruangan itu tidak terganggu akan kehadirannya. Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan memberikan senyum simpul pada adik bungsunya. "Okaa-chan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Makan malam sudah disiapkan, segeralah turun." umumnya.

"Um! Aku akan segera turun." dengan itu, adiknya pun menutup kembali pintu kamar Kouki.

Menghela napas panjang, Kouki merapikan perangkat gambarnya. Memperhatikan lagi lembaran sketsa yang dia coret, sebelum menutup buku sketsanya dan keluar untuk makan malam. Mungkin, ...mungkin dia akan meminta Tetsuya mengenalkannya... mungkin tidak secara langsung, tapi... maa, Kouki membutuhkan kesiapan mental. Demi orang yang di sukainya! Dan Tetsuya harus mau menuruti permintaan terang-terangannya ini.

.

Di sebuah reuni kecil yang hanya berada di restoran cepat saji, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bersin bersamaan. Membuat para mantan anggota tim basket bergelar keajaiban menoleh dengan kecepatan yang bisa mematahkan leher mereka. Tersipu mungkin, akan suara imut dan pose yang dibuat Tetsuya juga horor karena mengetahui seorang emperor neraka yang mereka kenal bersin, sesuatu yang sungguh tidak terduga. Apa neraka sudah membeku?

.

Pengalama pribadi author.. /glindingan/ yang pada akhirnya diketawain keras banget. Temen kamvret.

 **Chi's big thanks for,** **hagane runa, L**


	5. Blackmail

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

" –ha haa !" tawa yang dipaksakan keluar dari remaja berambut hitam dengan model belah tengah. Temannya yang duduk di seberang meja hanya menunggu reaksi lainnya yang mungkin akan keluar –meledak dari Kazunari. " ..." tapi hanya keheningan canggung yang mengikuti.

Kazunari menurunkan pandangannya, wajah memucat dengan ekspresi yang tidak ingin kau tahu apa maknanya. Dia hanya seperti baru saja mengunjungi pemakaman seseorang. "Tecchan..." suara beraura gelap keluar. Tetsuya berhenti menyeruput vanila milkshakenya, pandangannya masih fokus pada Kazunari. Menunggu. Menunggu. " ...itu ti –dak benar ... 'kan?" dia agak kesulitan menata kalimat yang ingin pikirannya ungkapkan.

Tetsuya sudah ada di batasnya untuk bersikap tenang. Jika Kazunari meneruskan ini, dia yakin dirinya akan kehilangan kontrol diri. Apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya adalah fakta, dan fakta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Kazunari terima dengan mudah. Tetsuya sendiri hampir kehilangan harga dirinya ketika melihat sendiri apa yang sang pemilik mata emperor Akashi Seijuurou, kepada Midorima Shintarou yang kini merupakan seseorang yang berharga bagi teman di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kazunari-kun," Tetsuya mengambil ponselnya, membuka folder foto dan menampilkan satu layar penuh sebuah bukti. Kazunari menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Tetsuya.

Dan dia membeku.

"Itu fakta, Kazunari-kun."

Seperti tersambar petir imajiner, Kazunari tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, walau ingin dia bertanya dengan lantang tentang bagaimana Tetsuya mendapatkan foto itu. Ahh.. misdirection... tetap saja, dia ada di luar batas melebihi syok.

"Kazunari-kun.." ada gelak tersendiri di suara Tetsuya, "... aku tahu kau mungkin marah karena Midorima-kun tidak terus terang padamu, atau..." namun itu terputus ketika tawa Kazunarilah yang menjadi jawaban akan semua penjelasannya sebelumnya. Yah, dia Takao Kazunari. Apa yang diharapkan Tetsuya?

"Tecchan! Mungkin aku hahaa- memang agak sebal karena dia tidak langsung bilang ahahaaha, uhuk, tapi .. hah, tapi Akashi Seijuurou?! AHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAA..."

Tetsuya bisa membayangkan berapa banyak gunting yang akan melayang ke arah Kazunari. Tapi toh, dia sendiri dalam hati tertawa pula akan apa yang dia temukan. Dan jika saja Kazunari merespon dengan kemuraman, wajah cemburu dan berakhir dengan membuat situasi semakin menyedihkan, Tetsuya akan tertawa. Literally.

"Tecchan, sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala bocchama Akashi, sih? Lagi pula, untuk apa dia tahu hal-hal semacam itu?!"

"Anda tidak tersinggung, Kazunari-kun?"

"Untuk apaa? Ahaahahahahaaa!" Kazunari hampir tersedak, perlu beberapa tarikan napas panjang untuk menenangkan tawa histerisnya. Dia benar-benar mendapat pencerahan baru tentang sahabat sekaligus ketua generasi keajaiban pelangi itu. "Aku tidak tersinggung, Tecchan. Tidak jika aku bisa tahu hal tak terduga semacam ini. Apa lagi kalau aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri!"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum akan kelakuan temannya ini. Kazunari mulai bicara lagi.

"Nah, Tecchan. Apa bisa ini hanya menjadi pembicaraan kita berdua?" Kazunari mencondongkan tubuhnya, bicara dalam bisikan.

"Tentu Kazunari-kun." dan Kazunari mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan salinan foto yang lebih ajaib dari keajaiban dunia maupun generasi keajaiban Teiko. Sebelum mengirim salinannya ke e-mail back up untuk berjaga-jaga. Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepala akan keantusiasan Kazunari. Dan lagi, memiliki blackmail selalu membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang karena bisa ia gunakan untuk satu atau tiga hal...

.

Nah loh, Akashi ngapain ke Midocchi? :v /ngglinding pergi/

 **Chi's big thanks for,** **hagane runa, L**


	6. Feel filling

**Disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Shintarou meringkuk lebih dalam lagi, meski keringatnya kuyup, meski rasa panas yang tak nyaman, dia tetap pada posisinya, bergelung menjadi kepompong dalam selimut. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pikirannya ada di masalah yang sama, masalah yang ia coba tepis dengan jijik, namun kenyataannya jantung Shintarou berdebar. Berdebar oleh rasa penasaran dan ingin, ingin, ingin. Dia menginginkan masalah itu.

Tidak.

Itu bukan dirinya, secara rasional dan moral itu salah, hanya masalah. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia adalah Midorima Shintarou. Satu-satunya manusia waras di antara seluruh pemain basket seangkatannya. _Menurutnya_. Dia harus berpikir jernih. Dia tidak boleh terbawa suasana dan emosi, tidak seperti ketika di pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Tidak seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak seperti saat-saat yang telah dia coba lupankan. Dia Midorima Shintarou!

"Demi oha-asa! Aku sudah tidak tahan nanodayo!"

Shintarou mencapai titik puncaknya. Bertahun-tahun memendam perasaannya ini hanya akan membuatnya meledak, seperti sekarang ini. Shintarou hanya ingin pikirannya lega, lepas dari semua dilemanya sekarang.

Ah!

Shintarou menyambar ponselnya. Mendial nomor yang sengaja ada di urutan paling atas dan menunggu. Hanya butuh tiga nada tunggu untuk sang pemilik nomor menjawab panggilannya.

"Shintarou." nada datar itu seolah mewakili banyak pertanyaan, tuntutan penjelasan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang akan aku sesali, nanodayo. Tapi sekali lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan!" nyatanya, Shintarou tidak perduli dia bersikap keluar dari karakternya yang biasa, sudah menjadi konfirmasi tersendiri bagi lawan bicaranya. Sebuah gumaman paham lambat terdengar.

"Baiklah Shintarou. Aku mengerti." ada suara bisik kertas memberi jeda, "Aku yang akan ke Tokyo. Ini permintaan maafku karena secara tidak langsung, aku lah yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Shintarou menghela napas, sedikit lega. Mungkin hanya sekali, tapi mungkin... setelah itu hatinya akan mantap.

"Pastikan saja kau tidak memiliki acara di hari sabtu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih nodayo." dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

Sedikitnya Seijuurou merengut, dirinya sedang menunggu kedatangan Shintarou di bangku taman yang tidak berada jauh dari kompleks perumahan di mana Midorima tinggal. Dia seharusnya mengunjungi rumah Shintarou langsung, tapi pesan singkat Shintarou sebelum dirinya berangkat membuatnya harus menunggu.

"Akashi."

"Shintarou." sebuah anggukan kecil memberi salam. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa berada di rumahmu."

"Itu karena tou-san mendapatkan hari liburnya dan memutuskan Hima tidak perlu ke rumah penitipan, nanodayo."

"Aah," Seijuurou mengangguk paham. "Tapi kalau begitu, di mana kita akan mendapatkan privasi?" dia menepuk pelan tas olahraga yang mengembung setengah penuh, tangan yang lain mengangkat goodybag berisi sebuah kotak karton.

Shintarou mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Pilihan terbodoh adalah ke love hotel murahan, mereka tidak mungkin bersembunyi di semak belukar, tentu saja coret semua tempat yang berpotensi banyak pengunjung. "Ada sebuah cafe buku di ujung jalan ini. tempat itu jarang sekali mendapat pelanggan karena ada di pinggir pemukiman." dan mereka mulai melangkah setelah anggukan setuju dari Seijuurou.

Tempat tujuan mereka memang sepi, sepertinya sedang tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali dan rak-rak buku yang menjadi sekat antara meja-meja pelanggan memberi cukup privasi untuk tujuan utama mereka. Berbasa-basi dengan memesan camilan dan minuman dingin, mereka menuju meja paling ujung agar terhalang dari pandangn penjaga cafe.

Mereka hanya duduk, menikmati biskuit dan mengambil beberapa buku yang sepertinya menarik, setelah agak lama, Shintarou memberikan pandangan memohon pada Seijuurou yang memberi senyum simpul lalu mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Seketika itu pula, debar tak nyaman yang dialami Shintarou berubah. Ada rasa kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia melihat apa yang selama ini membuatnya kurang, yang mengusik pikirannya dan akhirnya... _aah, aku merasa ini baru benar_.

Sedikit, bahkan tidak sama sekali mereka ketahui –terimakasih atas misdirection yang dimilikinya- bahwa Tetsuya merupakan langganan cafe buku itu. Dan berada di meja yang berjarak dua rak tinggi buku-buku sejarah jepang dan literasi klasik. Dia sempat tidak memperhatikan, siapa yang melewati mejanya. Tapi dia mulai penasaran pada dua orang yang memiliki warna yang langka, bahkan mungkin satu-satunya yang dia kenal ada. Dan tepat sebelum dia membuat dirinya disadari dengan menegur sapa mantan teman setimnya itu, Tetsuya tercengang, wajahnya pucat, lalu horor. Secara reflek dia terdiam dan berusaha lebih keras untuk menghapus keberadaannya.

Tetsuya mulai bisa mengendalikan diri ketika Seijuurou selesai memperkenalkan peralatan yang di tata di atas meja, berdampingan dengan nampan dan buku. Dan ketika Seijuurou memulai ritual yang Tetsuya yakin berdurasi agak lama, dia mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kamera, memastikan flash dan suara shooternya mati dan mulai membidik gambar. Agak sulit mengambil gambar dengan zoom maksimal, butuh empat kali pengambilan gambar untuk mendapat hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengamati lebih lama, posisi Midorima yang agak membelakanginya dan Seijuurou yang menyamping tidak terlalu menguntungkan untuk melihat hasil kerja sang mantan kapten. Cukup lama –lama banget- akhirnya Seijuurou mengambilkan cermin, mengakhiri karyanya dan membiarkan Shintarou melihat hasilnya.

Dari pundak yang bergetar dan tangan yang takut-takut untuk meraih, juga daun telinga yang memerah dan senyum puas Seijuurou, Tetsuya tahu Shintarou menyukai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sei..-chaan..."

"Aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu Shintarou."

 _What?!_

Seijuurou meraih ke dalam tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan beberapa bundel berwarna cerah dan pastel. Tetsuya bisa membayangkan lantar berbunga-bunga ala shoujo manga. Dan tanpa ragu, Shintarou mengambilnya, Tetsuya bersembunyi tanpa suara ketika Shintarou melihat keadaan sebelum melepas kaos biru berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna jingga pucat, toh, setahunya hanya Seijuurou yang melihatnya berganti pakaian di sana. Ketika merasa sudah mengenakan pakaian barunya dengan benar, Shintarou melepas celana cargo selututnya. Seijuurou sudah membereskan semua peralatannya dari meja dan melipat rapi pakaian Shintarou, memasukkan semuanya ke tas olah raganya. Shintarou memutar badannya sekali, memastikan semuanya benar. Dan tentu. Membuat Tetsuya takjub melebihi terkesan.

"Kau boleh menyimpan semua ini, Shintarou." tangannya memberi gestur pada tas olahraga yang di bawanya. "Dan yang ini untuk melengkapinya." Seijuurou mengangkat goodybag dan membiarkan Shintarou mengambilnya.

Tetsuya ingin mengambil gambar akhir dari Midorima Shintarou. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengendalikan dirinya saat ini. Tangannya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama, dan dia harus puas dengan satu foto yang didapatnya tadi. Ini... benar-benar ... aah, Tetsuya tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat.

.

Naaaahhhhh looohhhhhhh, apaan inii?!

Dan lalu, adakah yang sadar kalau saya terlalu kreatip di dalam kemalasan? Karena adik Shin-chan pastilah Hima, :^)

 **Chi's big thanks for,** **hagane runa, L**


End file.
